Gate Driver on Array, GOA technology is conducive to the design of narrow bezel of the display panel and cost reduction, so it is widely used and studied. Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide, IGZO thin film transistor has high mobility and fine device stability, it can reduce the complexity of the scanning driving circuit, due to the high mobility of IGZO thin film transistor makes the size of the thin film transistor of the scanning driving circuit is relatively small, that is advantageous for the fabrication of narrow bezel of the display apparatus; secondly, due to the device stability of the IGZO thin film transistor, the number of the power and thin film transistors used to stabilize the performance of the thin film transistor can be reduced, therefore making the circuit simple and with low power consumption. The current IGZO thin film transistor belongs to depletion-type thin film transistor, its threshold voltage, Vth is negative value, so only the turn-on voltage of the thin film transistor is negative can completely turn off the thin film transistor, if the film transistor cannot be effectively turned off, it will cause leakage, resulting in power consumption of the circuit is increased.